Second choix, seconde chance
by Meenati
Summary: Clarke et Bellamy se retrouvent après des années. Bellarke (et premier os posté sur ce site )


Second choix, seconde chance

Actuellement :

Cela faisait plus de deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. En y repensant elle n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans le voir ou lui parler. Alors de recevoir ce message de sa part l'avait étonné. Mais après la surprise, le stress mélangé à la joie avaient pris place en elle. Un drôle de sentiment qui l'avait empêché de dormir pendant deux jours et qui l'avait entrainé à vider l'armoire de sa colocataire pour y trouver une tenue sexy, enfin juste un peu sexy, pas trop. Elle tira sur le bas de son top crop noir une nouvelle fois, Raven lui avait certifié qu'il allait parfaitement avec cette jupe taille haute mais d'après elle ce haut était bien trop court ! Mais elle râlerait sur sa colocataire plus tard. Alors qu'elle était assise sur le banc devant l'entrée du café elle le vit sortir d'un taxi. Toujours le même. Les cheveux bouclés et emmêlés surement, son sourire charmeur adressé à la chauffeuse tandis qu'il lui tendait l'argent, son look savamment négligé alors qu'elle savait qu'il avait dû passer des heures dans la salle de bain, comme elle. Bellamy Blake dans toute sa splendeur. Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement pour le surprendre lorsqu'il relèverait la tête. Et elle réussit à merveille son coup. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle mais son air agacé s'effaça bien vite quand il la détailla. Deux ans auparavant il avait quitté une petite étudiante en médecine qui avait horreur du maquillage et des talons, il retrouvait une femme fatale. Et il ne pouvait se le cacher, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à ce moment-ci. Ou alors le matin au réveil peut-être. Mais seulement lorsqu'elle se réveillait dans ses bras.

Cinq ans auparavant :

Clarke pestait contre son professeur. Il ne savait pas que durant la première année de médecine les élèves n'avaient pas le temps de faire tous ces exercices en plus ? Mais il avait été clair, ceux qui voulaient espérer avoir la moyenne dans son cours devaient lui rendre cette dizaine d'exercices et la blonde comptait bien passer son année sans devoir aller aux rattrapages. Sauf qu'après plus de deux heures à travailler, son cerveau allait exploser. Elle posa son front sur son bureau et reprit sa litanie en espérant un miracle qui lui permettrait de se sortir de ce bourbier.

-Hello princesse !

Elle sourit contre le bois froid, ses prières avaient été entendues. Sans même relever la tête elle savait que Bellamy s'était approché et devait la regarder en pensant qu'elle s'était endormie sur ses devoirs.

-Tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte pour voyeurisme ?

-Tss, je ne t'adresserais plus un regard si tu veux jouer à ça. De nombreuses autres filles ne demandent qu'à être regardé dans cette ville.

Clarke se redressa et tendit un doigt accusateur vers lui, elle lui interdisait de ne serait-ce qu'espérer poser les yeux sur une autre fille. Bellamy éclata de rire et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. La blonde s'accrocha rapidement à son cou et se releva en suivant ses mouvements. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, soupirant dans le baiser de la sentir enfin auprès de lui après cette journée de cours. Les mains du brun se faufilèrent sur ses fesses et elle sourit, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Les jambes de Clarke s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il la posa sur le bureau.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en mettant fin au baiser.

-Comme tous les jours non ?

-Sauf que ce matin tu es parti sans même m'embrasser.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je savais que tu avais bossé jusque tard dans la nuit.

-J'attendais moi !

-Si tu étais réveillé il fallait le dire, ce n'est pas comme si notre appartement était immense monsieur Blake, je t'aurais sauté dessus en trois secondes !

Bellamy leva les yeux sur leur petit studio et se mit à rire. Effectivement il n'était pas bien grand mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu leur trouvé lorsque Clarke s'était faite viré de chez elle par sa mère. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Abby Griffin ne l'avait jamais aimé mais lui aimait éperdument sa fille et ferait tout pour elle.

Actuellement :

Clarke remercia le serveur avec un petit sourire, faisant râler le brun. Elle se maudit en sentant ses joues rosir mais elle trouverait toujours ses réactions mignonnes, peu importe tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

-Alors, l'Asie ?

-Génial. Mais je suis content d'être rentré. Manger du riz tous les jours commençait à me déglinguer l'estomac.

-Quel stéréotype !

-Je t'assure ! Un jour je t'y emmènerais et tu verras. Dans un restau au Japon on m'a même proposé du riz en plus de mon steak frites.

-Tu m'y emmèneras ?

-Je… En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

-Bien sûr…

Clarke préféra détourner la tête pour ne pas se laisser aller à le dévorer des yeux. Lui ne se gênait pas. Octavia lui avait dit qu'elle était de plus en plus belle mais il ne l'avait pas cru. Pour lui Clarke Griffin ne pouvait pas être plus belle qu'à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble. Impossible. Mais sentant le malaise il changea de sujet.

-Alors, Finn ?

-Vraiment ?

-Je fais la conversation.

-Octavia a dû te raconter tout dans les moindres détails.

-Ma sœur extrapole toujours.

-Elle tient ça de son frère non ?

Il sourit, elle n'avait pas tort. Le serveur leur ramena leur commande et Clarke porta son verre à ses lèvres teintées de rouge, lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser à cet instant.

Quatre ans auparavant :

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Clarke lui claqua la porte au nez, énervant un peu plus Bellamy. Il avait été la chercher à la bibliothèque pour lui faire une surprise mais ne s'attendait pas à la voir avec un autre garçon. Alors bien sûr ils ne faisaient que rire à une blague de ce con, un truc sur les puissances carrés que son esprit d'historien ne comprenait décidément pas. Mais il était bien trop près de sa petite-amie, bien trop. Il souffla un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer mais se réussit pas. Il entra dans leur appartement bien décidé à finir cette conversation.

-Excuses-moi de ne pas être aussi intelligent que ton Finn Collins !

-Ce n'est pas MON Finn Collins, on partage seulement un box à la bibliothèque !

-Ca va, à d'autres Clarke, il rêve de te foutre dans son lit et toi tu le laisses espérer !

-Je le… Tu me prends pour qui ?!

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Mais tu l'as dis. Je ne suis pas comme ces trainées que tu t'envoyais à longueur de journée Bellamy Blake ! Et je n'y peux rien si Finn est gentil avec moi.

-Mais il n'est pas que gentil putain t'es aveugle !

-…Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu vas aller tout seul à l'anniversaire de Lincoln ce soir. Je vais aller prendre l'air.

-Clarke, att…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, coupé une nouvelle fois par la porte qui claquait. Le brun jeta ses clefs sur le lit et donna un coup de pied rageur dans la chaise de bureau à sa portée. Ce genre de dispute arrivait de plus en plus entre eux. Il entendait d'ici Abby Griffin dire à sa fille durant une rare communication téléphonique son « je te l'avais bien dis, ce garçon ne sera jamais assez bien pour toi ». Pourtant il s'avait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou ce qui rendait leur relation encore plus incompréhensible en ce moment.

La blonde soupira en répondant enfin à son téléphone portable. Elle avait élu domicile dans un petit café depuis le début de soirée et ne supportait plus d'entendre vibrer son mobile. Elle aurait au moins apprécié que tous ces appels soient de Bellamy.

-Clarke Griffin ! Tu sais que je te déteste ?!

-Tu m'adores O'.

-Alors ramènes ton cul à la fête de mon petit-ami et réconcilies-toi avec mon crétin de grand frère.

-Parce que Bell' est là ?

-Il m'a appelé pour savoir si tu n'étais pas chez moi avant la fête alors je suis passée le voir. Il s'en veut Clarke…

-Il ne le montre pas beaucoup.

-Je lui ai pris son téléphone.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a fait main-basse sur les bouteilles de rhum. Il est assez pathétique d'ailleurs.

-Qu'il se saoul jusqu'à exploser, il n'avait pas à me parler comme il l'a fait.

-Bellamy est un con, on le sait tous Clarke. Mais il t'aime sincèrement et sa jalousie a parlé pour lui. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi non ?

-… Je vais voir.

Elle raccrocha au nez de son amie et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Bellamy avait toujours été jaloux, tout comme elle. Mais depuis quelques temps les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer entre eux. Elle ne savait pas si son amour pour lui était assez fort pour supporter ces crises à répétition.

Bellamy grogna. Sa chère bouteille de bière avait subitement disparue de sa main et il jeta un regard noir à ses amis, surtout à Miller qui tenait sa précieuse bouteille.

-Mon gars, laisses de l'alcool pour mes autres invités s'il te plait.

-On n'a pas envie de te voir exploser au moment où on amènera le gâteau de Linc'. Alors tu vas aller dessaouler loin de toute flamme.

-Ca va les gars, lâchez-moi ! Je vais très bien.

-Tu ne vas jamais bien quand tu disputes avec Clarke Bell'.

-Faux. Je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'elle peut faire ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait, tant mieux pour elle.

-Elle est partit faire un tour, nuance. Intervint Lincoln.

-Tu as tellement bu que tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Allez viens, on va te ramener chez vous.

-Sérieux les gars ! C'est moi le plus vieux d'entre nous alors arrêtez de jouer les grands frères ! Je vais m'amuser vous me gavez.

Il poussa ses amis et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Lincoln et Nathan l'observaient du coin de l'œil et quand ils le virent se coller à une fille pour une danse langoureuse ils voulurent intervenir une nouvelle fois.

-Les garçons ! Clarke est arrivée, où est mon frère ?

Les jeunes hommes n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, la blonde avait la réponse sous les yeux. Et son petit-ami avait la langue bien au fond de la gorge de cette fille.

Actuellement :

Clarke finie de lui raconter son divorce, la déception qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois lu dans les yeux de sa mère, les cris lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle déménageait, sa nouvelle vie qui commençait peu à peu dans ce nouvel environnement.

-Octavia a revu Finn il y a une semaine. Il lui ai passé à côté sans lui adresser un mot.

-Je t'avais bien dis que c'était un con.

-Tu veux que je te remercie pour tes précieux conseils ? A l'époque tu parlais par jalousie.

-Et je te dis que c'est toujours un con.

-… Tu dis ça pour prouver que tu avais raison.

-S'il te plait princesse…

Clarke frissonna à l'entende de ce surnom. Il le remarqua et posa doucement sa main sur celle de la blonde.

-S'il te plait Clarke… princesse…

-Arrêtes Bell'.

-Quoi ? Qu'on arrête de se mentir c'est ça ?

Clarke se leva brusquement et quitta le café. Elle se mentait peut-être, elle lui mentait sûrement en souriant comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle pouvait oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus et lui parler comme à un vieil ami venu en visite mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau.

-Clarke ! Attends-moi !

Il l'avait rejoint. Une première dans la vie de Bellamy Blake.

Deux ans auparavant :

Clarke regarda une nouvelle fois la bague et referma l'écrin. Elle souffla en la tendant à Octavia et la brune ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir pour voir encore une fois le bijou.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Vraiment rien.

-Clarke, Finn n'aurait pas fait cette demande s'il ne t'aimait pas terriblement. Mais la question est est-ce que tu l'aimes autant ?

-… J'aime Finn.

-Mais ?

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ».

-Avec toi il y a toujours un « mais. Tu ne sais pas suivre ton cœur, tout simplement.

-Tu n'es pas censée être mon amie toi ?

-Justement ! Je te connais et je vois bien que tu hésites.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterais. J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir avec Finn. Une relation stable, un petit-ami qui s'occupe de mes études, je me suis réconciliée avec ma mère. Je vis dans un appartement plus grand que le tien, j'ai des fleurs qui m'attentent toutes les semaines dans un vase. Avec Finn c'est… calme, l'amour est facile avec lui. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais de problèmes.

-Pas comme avec mon frère ?

-… Avec ton frère c'était passionné, ardent. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure, je ne savais jamais ce que Bellamy pouvait inventer pour me faire plaisir. Mais on a tout fait trop vite et ça nous a perdus.

-Vous étiez jeune lorsque vous vous êtes installés ensemble mais trois ans sont passés depuis.

-Et c'étaient trois années que je n'oublierais jamais. Octavia, j'ai aimé et j'aimerais toujours ton frère mais comprends-moi. Je ne veux pas d'un amour destructeur.

-On a 22ans.

-Tu es mal placée pour me faire des leçons de morale O'. Tu viens d'emménager avec Lincoln.

-Mais je ne me maris pas avec lui du jour au lendemain. Clarke, je suis ton amie, je t'aime comme une sœur et c'est pour ça que je me permets de te parler comme ça. Tu sais que je te soutiendrais dans tout ce que tu fais mais réfléchis-bien puisque tu as besoin de toujours tout comparer.

Clarke acquiesça mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation.

Wick leva son verre et fit signe à tout le monde de se taire. Clarke tapa gentiment sur la main de Finn pour qu'il arrête de l'embêter et ils écoutèrent leur ami.

-Bon puisque personne ne le fait, je me dévoue. Les amis, deux d'entre nous vont faire la plus grosse connerie de leur vie alors souhaitons-leur bon courage ! Et tout le bonheur du monde pour Clarke et Finn.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Finn le remercia. Clarke riait elle aussi à la blague du châtain mais elle remarqua quelqu'un près de l'entrée du bar. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son fiancée sur sa taille et lui précisa qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Elle sortit rapidement du bar pour ne pas se faire repérer et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne monte dans un taxi.

-Bellamy !

-Clarke ? Qu'est…

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-… Octavia m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Je voulais vous féliciter mais au dernier moment je n'ai pas pu.

-Bell'… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

-Arrêtes, tu n'as fait qu'accepter la proposition de ton petit-ami. Quoi de plus normal ?

-… Tu as raison. Quoi de plus normal pour un petit-ami de faire sa demande à la fille qu'il aime. Répondit-elle avec un air dur.

-Tu dis ça pour moi ?

-Tu avais trois ans pour le faire.

-Clarke, on était des gamins. Et vu comment ça a fini entre nous, j'ai bien fait de ne pas te proposer cette idiotie.

-Et si moi je l'avais fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais répondu ?

Le brun leva un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et prit son menton entre ses mains pour croiser son regard.

-Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourras regretter, princesse. Retournes voir ton fiancé.

-Il a eu le courage que nous n'avons pas eu Bell'.

-Tu veux que je lui décerne une médaille ? Allez, retournes-y.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Clarke le retint par le bras et le força à se retourner. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle suivait son cœur comme Octavia lui avait conseillé. Et ses lèvres contre celles de Bellamy lui avaient affreusement manquées.

Bellamy sourit en la voyant batailler avec le nœud de son haut. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit pour l'aider. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule et Clarke se tourna doucement vers lui pour quémander un baiser qu'il lui accorda bien volontiers. Il tenta de faire passer tous ses sentiments au travers de ce baiser. Le dernier entre eux. Il ne pouvait plus, il ne devait plus interférer dans la vie de Clarke Griffin, il se l'était promis. Ce moment dans leur ancien lit, dans leur ancien appartement commun devait être le dernier. Elle avait enfin trouvé un homme qui allait prendre soin d'elle. Il mit fin au baiser et se leva une bonne fois pour toute pour s'habiller à son tour.

-Tu déménages ?

Il regarda les cartons près de l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil vers la blonde qui se recoiffait.

-Je pars en expédition avec mon professeur d'archéologie. Il m'offre un stage de six mois, peut-être plus. J'espère plus.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi Octavia ne m'en a pas parlé ?

-Parce que je ne lui ai pas encore dis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pique une crise pendant des semaines.

-Tu ne peux pas partir !

-Pourquoi ? Ma sœur est casée, tu te maris bientôt. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-… Tu ne peux pas me laisser Bell' !

-Arrêtes Clarke.

-Je… tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Bellamy s'il te plait… Dis-moi au moins quand est-ce que tu pars.

-A quoi ça servirait ? Arrêtons le massacre ici princesse.

-Arrêtes de choisir pour moi ! Demain je t'attendrais au café où on s'est rencontré. Si tu tiens encore à moi tu m'y retrouveras Bell'. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses… je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Elle se rendait bien compte que sa demande était plus qu'égoïste mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans rien tenter. Mais elle avait une vie toute tracée avec Finn, il ne voulait pas lui enlever ça. Et il ne l'avait jamais rejoint.

Actuellement :

Il ne l'avait pas rejoint à l'époque et il l'avait regretté. Et quand sa sœur lui avait dit six mois plus tôt que Clarke venait de divorcer d'avec Finn il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait fini la mission qu'on lui avait attribuée et était rentré. Alors il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.

-Clarke…

-Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on se revoie ? Il y a deux ans quand tu es parti c'était clair tu ne voulais plus me voir !

-Tu allais te marier.

-Je t'ai donné une dernière chance à ce moment. J'étais prête à tout à ce moment.

-On sortait d'une relation compliquée Clarke. Mais sois honnête avec moi. Est-ce que tu as réussi à m'oublier durant ces deux ans ? Est-ce que tu as réussi à ne plus m'aimer ?

-Je…

-Sois honnête.

Il a deux ans Octavia lui avait conseillé de suivre son cœur, elle n'avait suivi ce conseil qu'à moitié. Elle avait craqué pour Bellamy, elle était prête à lui donner une seconde chance mais elle avait suivi son second choix. Et maintenant ? Bellamy s'était approché dangereusement et lui avait pris les mains sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

-Princesse, je n'ai jamais censé de t'aimer. Alors je sais que j'ai fait des conneries. Mais j'étais un gosse, je n'avais jamais eu de petite-amie, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux. Rien ne pourra changer ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais on peut reprendre en essayant d'atténuer notre rancœur. Enfin si rancœur il y a de ton côté…

-Il n'y en a pas pour toi ?

-J'ai été mal lorsque je t'ai vu te mettre en couple avec Finn quelques mois après notre séparation. J'étais vexé et blessé. Mais j'ai compris. Et mon départ, ma vie depuis ces deux ans m'ont permis de grandir.

-Octavia m'a dit que son grand frère avait muri mais je ne pensais pas autant.

Il sourit et tenta un nouveau rapprochement. Doucement il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les lèvres rouges de Clarke. Quand il la sentit sourire il l'enlaça, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. C'était un baiser doux, rempli d'amour, de tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient gardé pour eux durant toutes ces années. Bellamy y mit fin mais la garda contre lui.

-Alors, seconde chance ?

-Seconde chance.


End file.
